


Moments In Time 6

by monkeywand



Series: Moments [6]
Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeywand/pseuds/monkeywand
Summary: They get into heavy rain and neither one of them brought an umbrella. Back in the car she turns up the heat and her hair gets all messy and curly and all he wants to do is try and smoothen it down.





	Moments In Time 6

**Author's Note:**

> 20 prompts. 20 moments in time. Snapshots into the lives of Castle and Beckett.

So apparently it had rained whilst they were inside. Correction, it had poured. And it was still raining. She grins up at him.

“Run for it?” she suggests, bouncing on her toes. He flashes her a dubious look. There’s nothing more he hates than the feeling of the rain dripping down the collar of his shirt. She grins at him, poised to move. She holds out one hand to him and he takes it. The rain wasn’t showing any signs of stopping soon.

With a whoop, he steps out into the rain, pulling her with him. Together they run, hand in hand towards the squad car, shrieking when one of them steps into a puddle, splashing the other. Inside the car they fall, chests heaving with laughter.

She switches on the heat, shivering when the initial blast blows cold air onto their bodies. They sit momentarily, waiting for the heat to take away the initial chill. He watches her fiddle with the controls, ensuring maximum heat. A few strands of hair fall in front of her face and she pushes them back, carding her fingers through her hair, loosening the curls.

His fingers twitch, itching to smoothen down the wild mess that has become her new look. An image pops into his mind, of them curled up on the couch, him running his fingers though her hair as the fire roars in the fireplace and rain pours down on the city below them. The feeling sends a warm rush through his body and he blushes.

Maybe one day…


End file.
